1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to methods of use of improved formulations of acamprosate (calcium N-acetylhomotaurinate) and to compositions and use of compositions comprising medications, such as neuroleptic (antipsychotic) and/or antidepressant drugs, combined with improved formulations of acamprosate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acamprosate (calcium N-acetylhomotaurinate) is the calcium salt of a derivative of the amino acid taurine. It is known to facilitate GABA-A neurotransmission and to modulate neuronal responses to the stimulation of both NMDA-type glutamate receptors and certain classes of metabotropic glutamate receptors. In particular, it reduces the response of the voltage-operated calcium channel to high levels of stimulation by glutamate. (Wilde & Wagstaff, Drugs 53:1039-53, 1997). Acamprosate is used clinically in the treatment of abstinent alcoholics to reduce or inhibit the craving for alcohol. Several U.S. patents (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,057,373, 6,294,583, 6,391,922, 6,689,816, and 7,498,361; each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) describe the use of acamprosate to treat neuropsychiatric disorders, including tardive dyskinesia and other movement disorders induced by chronic exposure of patients to neuroleptic (antipsychotic) drugs, Tourette's syndrome, and mental disorders such as posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD).